An Emerald Green Love Story
by Butch x BC lover
Summary: Buttercup's life is a bit dull and empty until she meets someone from her childhood. Butch has been trying to win her heart. They will get to know each other in the first chapter and the second one. But, what will happen as the story progresses and their feelings arise? Read and find out! Warning: Mentions of rape, language, and death, so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: The girls have normal human features, so do the boys. They are sixteen at the start of the story. It's going to be mainly from Buttercup's perspective. **

Buttercup's P.O.V

I didn't control my genetics. I realized one morning that I have a healthy looking body! Maybe that is the result of playing lots of sports, and running in the backyard a lot when I used to be so much a tomboy. My hair is now at the middle of my back, and it's really shiny. I could easily be the choice of most boys from my school. My eyebrows are highly defined, and I have long eyelashes. I still have a gamer side to myself, but only when I do Let's Plays for the Sims 1, 2, and 3. I also played the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Majora's Mask, and Wind Waker. If anyone asks me what my favorite Zelda game or my favorite Sims game is, I'll say Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and the Sims 3 Showtime! I am now a total girly girl, and my sense of humor improved to the point where anyone can laugh and not take the jokes seriously, but jokingly. I wake up one morning, before school to get into my typical girly outfit that consists of a pearl necklace, emerald ring, pastel green flowy skirt, and a white blouse with lace ruffles. Along with the outfit I usually wear high heels. I then swished on some pastel pink lipgloss. I don't have a lot of skin problems because my lotions are all-natural, and very skin-friendly for my skin type. That would mean I wouldn't need a whole lot of concealer and bronzer. I also patted my cheeks with a pastel pink blush to highlight my cheekbones, and a bit of eye shadow on my eyelids. I stared into my mirror in my sensual way, and gave myself a little wink. "C'mon, Buttercup, we'll have to get to school pretty soon!" Bubbles commanded. She has been a bit more Blossom-ish ever since Blossom's death in 2011. She is not as girly as she used to be- she's become a bit more of a rebel. She has a side ponytail, and her bangs have a neon blue highlight. Her hair is styled long ago to match her rebellious look- it's become choppy and a bit spiked on the tips of her hair. She is wearing a pair of leather jeans, combat boots, and a t-shirt that says rebel girl. Her eyeshadow is neon blue, and her lipgloss she wears is a bit red, but not too dark. We rushed downstairs to have some cereal and toast, our typical breakfast ever since age thirteen. "Bubbles, I wonder what we can wear for this week, because this week's Spirit Week! Monday, we have to wear neon colors, Tuesday is cosplay day, Wednesday is favorite decade day, Thursday is backwards day, and Friday is mismatch day, which I dread because I like clothes that match," I reminded her. "I know," She said in a dark, somewhat quiet tone. "Ok. Is there a guy you like?" I asked, somewhat thinking about Butch. The Rowdyruff Boys have been gone since our last encounter. They could be in another town, or... I don't know.

Bubbles' P.O.V

I could sort of notice her sad expression. Is she thinking about Butch, or is she just a bit unhappy? "I like Boomer. I wonder where he is, and I haven't heard from him for such a long time! Hopefully Mojo didn't kidnap or kill the Rowdyruff Boys," I replied. The words "kidnap" and "kill" made her seem frantic with worry. "No, no! I hope not!" She screamed in fear for the boy she might've liked. "Calm down. It's just a guess," I reassured her. Buttercup can still be paranoid at times. "Who do you like?" I asked. "Butch," She immediately responded with a swoon. She sighed, and stared down at her breakfast. Worried that something might be bothering her, I ask her what is the matter. "No. I'm not sad. Last weekend, a boy with black hair and green eyes saved me from drowning in the ocean. He reminds me of Butch somehow..." She replied as she smiled again, "He really has a heroic side to himself." "Wow, I didn't know that actually happened. And, oh, I remember! You were at the beach party with your friends at the time! I wasn't there because I was making sure that Townsville is safe," I said. The bus came, and we hopped onto it. While sitting down, all the boys whispered rumors about whether Buttercup would join ballet or not. The boys didn't mention much about me, maybe because my body didn't turn out as good as Buttercup's. My waistline is average, not too skinny. _Stop comparing yourself to your sister, _I thought as I started looking out the window. Boomer wouldn't like me if he sees that my body isn't as sexy as Buttercup's. "Buttercup would be really sexy if she wears a short dress with a plunging neckline," One of the boys whispered. We reached the school, and entered the school building. A boy with dark hair and green eyes bumped into my dark haired sister.

Buttercup's P.O.V

"Gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm fine. Are you Butch?" I replied. "Yes," Butch said, "I can barely recognize you. Are you Buttercup, the girl I used to know?" "Yes," I responded as he helped me up. "Whoa... I mean, you look... Wow," He said, probably impressed at how I turned out. I noticed that he has big biceps, and his hair is still jagged. He is wearing a neon green t-shirt with the words "chicks adore me" and a pair of sporty shorts. I find the words on his t-shirt really cute, since I have a crush on him. "I heard that you do LP's on Youtube. Your screen name is ButtercupSimZela, right?" He asked. "Yes," I said while blushing, "I also sing on Youtube, and do plays with my friends, especially my sister Bubbles. Blossom isn't here because she died in a crimefighting accident in the year 2011." "Do you have Skype, and a webcam?" Butch asked. "Yes. Are you dating someone or not? I'm single," I replied. "No," Butch said, "We have all classes together this year." We began holding hands as we walk to first period. "Totally," I heard Bubbles say to a blond, blue eyed boy with a blue t-shirt. "Yeah, Bubbles. Can we go out tonight?" The boy replied. "Who is that?" I asked. "Boomer," Bubbles said, "He is asking me out. He also said that his redheaded brother, Brick, died in the year 2011. Isn't that kind of weird, the two redheads dead in the same year?" "Hey, Boomer! What do you think of Bubbles right now?" Butch asked his brother. "She looks awesome in her outfit. She should wear that more often," Boomer replied, "I'm kind of a rebel too, remember?" I blushed even more as Butch's hand holds my hand tightly. I can feel his stregnth. I freed my hand a bit later, and Butch gave me a surprised look. "Don't you like having your hands held?" He exclaimed. "Not too tight," I said, "I prefer being comfortable." "I remember when you used to be such a tomboy. You were really awesome back then," He complimented. "Thanks. Well, I was a tomboy at the time, remember? I am now more popular because of my singing voice, and my current body type," I replied. "Are you still that awesome girl?" He asked. "Nope," I responded. Our faces are suddenly mere inches apart as the bell rings. I broke away from the embrace, because I wouldn't want to get into trouble for making out in class. I got into my seat, and Butch sat next to me.

Butch's P.O.V

Buttercup seemed to have changed a lot from her tomboy self to her beautiful, girly self. I mean, she is so beautiful. Ivory skin, long ebony hair, light emerald eyes, rosy, pink lips, and how her body turned out beautifully. I swear, I could have kissed her if she allows me, but the teacher walked in. Well, teachers do have a problem with romance, right? I unconciously touch her hand, and she then looks at me for a slight second. She smiled when she just looked at me- her smile is so adorable. I still wish she is a bit awesome. Now, there's not a hint of awesomeness in her personality- she seems so gentle and calm. I blushed unconciously, and then tried to focus on what the teacher is trying to say to us. "Ladies and gentlemen, please pay attention right now. Class has just started. Please take out your science workbooks and turn to pages 177-180," Ms. Jones said. So, what happens next, getting so much work from the teacher, resulting in evening-consuming homework?! Well, Boomer and I keep the house down the street to ourselves. We planned an evening party tonight in the basement, since we don't have any adults to control us. The type of party is kind of like a strip club. "Buttercup, will you come over to the party tonight? I'm not poor, you know. Boomer and I saved up money for a three-story home down the street. You'll like the place. And, if we are lucky, then we can spend time in my bedroom," I said to Buttercup, "Perhaps you would like to show me your boobs."

Buttercup's P.O.V

I wonder what would happen if I say "no" to his invitation. He might immediately try to hurt me, or something. I am still not sure of him, even though I like him a lot. I mean, the "alone in the bedroom with a guy" seems like an uncomfortable situation to me- I've been raped before. But, the party- I hope it's supervised by adults, but there are not responsible adults there- they probably live alone together because Mojo probably abandoned them. I decided to defend myself a bit, and ask for a safer choice, like a group date so the situation I fear most wouldn't happen to me for the second time. "No! I would rather be in a group than go alone," I asserted. "Fine," Butch replied, "I'm sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable. If you don't want to come to the party, that's okay. Maybe go out to a restaurant? We can invite Bubbles and Boomer along." "Ok, good! I agree with the group date," I replied. I wouldn't tell him that I am taking self defense, maybe because he is a male. If a female friend or female teacher has been hurt by a man before, I'll recommend they take self defense. "You surpirsed me just a bit when you said no. I thought you lost your awesomeness," Butch said. "Well, it's private. You're not supposed to know. Just don't try to pressure me to spill the beans," I asserted while trying to focus on my work. "Boomer, the party's cancelled. Our girls don't want to come," I heard Butch say to Boomer, "They can be surprising for some reason. It's as if they are in an organization-" I immediately covered his mouth. "Don't," I commanded, "Don't say it." "Buttercup, if he is making you nervous or uncomfortable, just move to the desk next to the window," Ms. Jones said, "And Butch, I am giving a warning about discussing sex with Buttercup. She's been hurt by a man before, so don't pressure her into sex early. It is now our responsibility to protect her from rape."

**At lunch...**

Buttercup's P.O.V

"You really stood up for your privacy! It seems you are still a bit awesome, though gentle and calm. And, he almost suspected our secret, which is taking self defense in gym class. When you became so gentle and calm, I thought you totally lost your awesomeness. But, no! It's good to defend ourselves, in case we encounter a bad person," Bubbles said. "Thanks for saying that. I wonder what would have happened if the boys find out," I replied, "And our female instructor is kind of like a feminist. Don't you think?" "Yeah. And about that gossip about your coming to school someday in clothes you might feel uncomfortable in- I remembered what the boys from the bus said. We have to always abstain from sex. Just like you did in first period- you did great at abstaining from porn, because I know that makes you feel uncomfortable because you've been hurt one time by your ex boyfriend. Blossom would have been really proud if she heard that you abstained from having sex alone with a guy," Bubbles said. "I know, Bubbles. We are here, as women, to change the world, not be sexually appealing! Some guys are too stupid to realize it though. We are not objects, but complete human beings. If we are pressured by male peers, we just say no if we are in school, but if anywhere besides school, we gotta defend ourselves. We never turn our back on a bad person, else they'll hurt us," I replied, "We can change the world! But, ending sexism- that will probably be many years to end. That is the worst global epidemic, not just racism and things like global warming and global hunger. If some political person who is a black woman can change our minds about those things, then maybe the people around us can change their minds and stop those things altogether!" "Wow, I like your enthuasism," Bubbles said with an impressed tone of voice. "Thanks! But don't forget there are billions and billions of people in the world that need to change their minds about certain stereotypes, and they have to open their eyes and see what is happening to Earth, and the children who might be dying of hunger due to poverty in certain countries," I replied. "Oh, I have an idea of what we are going to do this Christmas! We could donate to children in need. The school will hold that organization during Christmas break," Bubbles said, "And we could also donate money to foundations that are trying to stop animal cruelty, but not when we are at school. We could do it in a different place, or we can just donate money to the humane shelter downtown."

**Buttercup may be sweet, gentle, and calm in this story, but she can still fight back! Well, hope you like the first chapter! And, Bubbles may have not turned out well, but that's fine. If you're disappointed when Butch and BC didn't fall in love this chapter, don't worry! They'll probably fall in love on Christmas, or maybe Valentine's day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We might meet some OCs that I made up. I hope you like them, but if you don't, just tell me nicely why you don't like him/her. No flames accepted- I like kind reviews.**

Buttercup's P.O.V

Bubbles and I learned some new self defense moves today, and we would practice together after school, if I have time to do so. I am also in the Drama Club. But, we would go out with the RRBs tonight, possibly six o'clock or later. The bell rang, and we immediately flew home. "Ok, let's practice for a while, then take a quick bath before the boys come to take us on a date," I said to Bubbles. We begun with the choke escapes, then eased into the harder self defense moves like the ground ones where a person would either be on their stomachs or backs when a bad guy gets on top of them, and finally, we do the move in which a person kicks the bad guy's crotch while laying on the ground. We were really sweaty when finished, and got into the bath together. "It's really great to hone your skills," Bubbles said. "I know, right?" I replied. We got out a minute later, dressed up in nice dresses, placed on the concealer to hide some redness, and got some makeup on our faces. My dress is very fancy, but not as fancy as the prom dress that I saw in the shop window. My dress is pastel green, and is made of fancy silk. The black ribbon on the waist part is made of lace. My pearl earrings are the color of my dress, and my necklace is golden with a few emeralds. Bubbles' dress is a bit less fancy- it is something that a rebel would wear. Her dress is a mix of splashed colors like blue and grey. Her belt is leather, and is studded. She has a spiky collar, and she spiked the tips of her hair. We heard the ringing of the doorbell, and walked to the door. Butch is nicely dressed, but that doesn't mean he's a changed person- though he mellowed out a bit, he still has the habit of luring girls into rape or things like that. Boomer's hair is neat, and his suit is very much mature. He looks eighteen, but is only sixteen.

**When they get to the restaurant...**

Buttercup's P.O.V

Butch held my hand, and I blushed. "Butch, I want to know more about you," I said while we are still waiting for our dinner to come. "Ok, Buttercup. A reason why Boomer and I came to this town after ten years without Mojo is because he is trying to tempt us to once again try to hurt you girls, or worse. But, I don't really want to hurt you. It's just that I cannot resist the temptation sometimes to lure a girl into letting me rape her. Boomer got rid of the habit easily, but it's too hard for me to do so. I'll tell you how Brick died in 2011- he commited suicide after finding out on the news that Blossom died in a crimefighting accident," Butch replied, "He was really suicidal the whole time, and he shot himself in the middle of the night when everybody is asleep." "Blossom was trying to avoid the laser beams, and a beam came out of nowhere, and killed her in an instant," I replied, "And, when I last dated a boy, I was age fifteen. He was mean to me, and he even raped me one night. Then we broke up and he got into three-year probation. I think a thirty-year sentence is better for him because he has apparently left some scars on my back neck, and even tried to kill me with a choke. But, the scars are from his knife. It was pretty scary for me, to think about being in a situation like that." And I showed him a picture of the knife scars. "Wow, that must really hurt. Were you bleeding the whole time?" Butch asked. "Yes, it was bleeding so bad. It even hurts to press on it, and whenever I press on it, I think about the pain my ex left on me. I would never forgive him for what he did," I replied, "Our romance- I mean between his and mine, lasted for two short weeks because of his behavior and his violent tendacies." "Well, I guess you're not completely helpless like you were beck then," I heard Boomer say to Bubbles. "I can give you a beating if you ever teased me the same way you did back then," Bubbles replied with a wolfish grin that suggests how serious she is. "Ok, if you want to fight for a bit, just go outside," I joked. "We are not going to fight. I'm just warning him," Bubbles said with a sudden chuckle that surprised Boomer. Violet from our school works here. She is a part time waitress, and she is in the junior year. She is a friend of mine, and is really friendly, but can be mean whenever angry. She has midnight blue eyes and long, ginger hair. Her skin color is a bit tan, and her body type is average. She smiled when she placed the dinner on the table. "Nice to see you," She said. "Nice to see you too," I replied.

Butch's P.O.V

Buttercup is quite mysterious to me, but when she is romantic, not so much, but I think she tries to. "Buttercup, I wonder why you didn't get into a relationship quickly," I said. "Shh! Only some women know about this, so don't pressure me to tell you," Buttercup replied. We then ate dinner, and walked to the car an hour later. I stared into Buttercup's sparkling emerald eyes, and her plump, pink lips are a bit open, but in a suggestive and sensual way. A second later, our faces are mere inches apart. I can feel Buttercup's breath on my face, and her soft arms embracing my waist. Her soft lips pressed against mine, and my lips pressed against hers.

**Once the girls are home, the boys convinced them to kiss them at the door, but the girls said "no." **

Buttercup's P.O.V

After an hour of discussing why we wouldn't let them kiss us at the door, the boys left, and I entered the house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the fact that there is a note on the table. Who left it here? I picked it up, and started reading it. _Hey, Buttercup. I've heard that you are taking self defense, along with Bubbles. That is good, because you girls want to be able to escape from rape or a sudden attack from a bad guy. And, your assertiveness when you prevented the boys or should I say, your counterparts from coming into the house. Your sister, Blossom. _Blossom?! Isn't she dead?! How did she leave it here? I glanced at the silhouette over there by the fridge. That silhouette looks like Blossom. "Blossom?" I asked. She did nothing, but just smiled kindly. Something about her hair reminds me of after Blossom is killed by a deadly laser. I mean, her hair appears to be burnt, and her cheeks appeared to be covered with burns. If the ghosts of Blossom and Brick see each other, they might embrace after talking for a while. Blossom's ghost disappeared, and the note is still there, and there is suddenly some money near the note. "Buttercup, is that Blossom's ghost?" Bubbles asked. "Yes," I replied.

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! We are going in for a surprise in chapter three- read on and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know what happens in this chapter, and the time period is sped up to December 20, 2013. Butch makes a list of what to give Buttercup on Christmas. And, Buttercup rehearses for a part in the Christmas play! Will she have the part as the Virgin Mary or the angel? What will Butch give to her on Christmas? Read on and find out! **

Buttercup's P.O.V

I am deciding between the parts in the Christmas play- the angel or the Virgin Mary? My drama teacher gave me those two monologues for the play. The first one seems easy. "But, I never married. How can I possibly have a son?" I praticed.

**Meanwhile, Butch is making a list of gifts to give to his romantic interest...**

Butch's P.O.V

I looked at this piece of paper, and sighed heavily. What should I get her? I suddenly thought of some ideas- maybe she'd like that antique emerald ring from the antique jewelry store, and a beautiful, pastel green gown with gloves. Maybe she would like something adorable, besides just a ring and a dress. I visited the local animal shelter, and noticed a lot of puppies probably waiting to be adopted. Buttercup would love a puppy, because I think getting a girl something adorable is a surefire way to win her heart. "Hey, young man. May I help you find the right pup for you?" A woman asked. "What puppy breeds are available here?" I asked. "Well, there are poodles, golden retrievers, chihuahuas, beagles, goldendoodles, labradors, and border collies that are waiting to be adopted, and they're still puppies," She replied. "I'm not sure what breed my romantic interest prefers. Her name is Buttercup, if you know her," I said. "Oh, so you're getting a puppy for her! How sweet! Well, she likes goldendoodles. She'd like a couple of them, and the puppies here do not cost so much because we are giving them to loving homes for free," The woman said as she picked up two puppies. The red haired one has a distinct white heart shape on its chest, and the black one resembles a black poodle.

**After a few days of practicing, the show is going to be at the school on Christmas Eve. **

Buttercup's P.O.V

I was really nervous that I will suddenly forget a line, but the play is in the middle part. I get to carry the "baby," which is actually a doll that someone bought for the play. I kind of wondered how a 16 year old girl would fall for a 20 year old guy. Maybe that is the way God planned it for Jesus. I converted to this religion when I turned thirteen, and so did Bubbles.

Bubbles' P.O.V

Buttercup's vocal projection is going beautifully in the play. She looks so amazing in her costume, despite the fact that the costume is supposed to be plain and is used for women back then in Biblical times. I love how brave and calm Buttercup is on the stage, because without those characteristics, she would have freezed completely on the stage. I guess, from my point of view, that Buttercup looks a bit like the Virgin Mary. The play went beautifully- the scenery, the plot, the costumes, the lines well spoken, and even the characters' movements. The scene right now is in the manger, with certain animals, and Buttercup placed the "baby" on the hay. Someone started singing this song, and I don't know what the woman sang, even though I'm a hearing person. A woman to the left interpreted for the deaf girl called Tanya. I wonder how the woman understood the words in the song- maybe she has a sharp sense of hearing. When the play ended, Buttercup bowed beautifully into a deep curtsy, and we all clapped. The rest bowed in a different way or other.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I walked down to the audience area to sign some autographs, because everyone in the school recognizes my talent in acting and singing. "Oh, my gosh, Buttercup! You did great!" The drama teacher said. I smiled and thanked him for the compliment. Bubbles gave me a thumbs-up for my talent onstage. An hour later after signing some autographs, I changed back into my everyday clothes in the bathroom.

**The following morning when the girls wake up, they walked downstairs to get some presents...**

Buttercup's P.O.V

I heard the doorbell ring, and when I opened the door, it is Butch holding a pair of puppies. "They are so cute," I said as I took the puppies into the living room. We named the puppies Bella and Ginger. "Butch, you are so sweet. Can we be boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes," Butch said as he kissed me on the lips. I broke gently from the embrace, and held Ginger, while Bubbles is holding Bella. The puppies make cute little noises that melted my heart. We placed them back on the floor a minute later to let them play.

**This chapter has the most adorable surprise- Buttercup getting two puppies for Christmas. And, she did great in the play called "The Nativity." So, if you've ever gotten a puppy for Christmas, just tell me about the story and the surprise! And don't forget to review, by the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will now take place in May 20, 2016, and the girls are preparing for the prom. The prom takes place on May 23, too.**

Buttercup's P.O.V

My hair has grown longer, and it now reaches my waist. Ginger and Bella are barking as Bubbles and I are leaving for the mall. I can feel the spring air blowing my hair as I drive in our new car which is a mustang. Bubbles has lost a bit of weight as a result of playing varsity sports called cross country, basketball, tennis, and soccer. She's become a bit more of a tomboy, but still has a girly side to herself. She is still the rebellious type. We reached the mall, and there are a lot of parked cars. We finally found a parking spot, and backed into it. I am wearing a pastel green sundress with yellow and pink flowers, and a pair of pastel green sandals to complete my look. Bubbles is wearing a Colts t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and a pair of sneakers. Her hair is cut to reach the middle of her neck, and she is wearing a bracelet to show her girly side. The boutique to my left has a pastel green, flowy dress with a pair of gloves in the shop window. Bubbles noticed a knee-legnth dress with no gloves, but a sequiened top part. That dress is dark blue. A woman named Sara approached us. "May I help you?" She asked. "Yes. We want those dresses that are on the mannequins," I replied. "Ok, I'll get them. You'll try them on," Sara said. We tried the dresses on, and bought them a minute later.

**On the night of prom, the girls arrived at the school with their boyfriends. **

Buttercup's P.O.V

Butch and I started dancing. We stare into each other's eyes, and I blushed. Bubbles and Boomer kissed, and started dancing, too. I wonder if I can be prom queen, because I'm very popular. "Buttercup, I have a question for you. Will you marry me?" Butch asked. "No. We should wait until after we turn twenty-five," I replied. "Ok, fine," He responded, and we kissed for a second. He placed an emerald ring on my finger, and I blushed. Bubbles and Boomer will get married at age twenty. I would get married later, not because of commitment issues, but because I don't want to marry at such a young age.

**Short chapter, I know. Next is the epilogue. The epilogue is going to be a bit short, too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the epilogue, in the year 2026.**

Buttercup's P.O.V

One of my girls reminded me of Blossom, just a bit because of her reddish-brown hair. She is smart for her age. Her name is Ashley, but she prefers to be called Ash because she is a bit of a tomboy. The other one is Bianca. Bianca is a tomboy, and she loves to play rough with her sister. Bubbles' kids consist of twin boys and one girl. The twin boys are six, and the girl is three. The boys are named Brick and Jake. The girl's name is Blossom. We named both of them in honor of the RRB's brother, Brick, and my sister, Blossom. I am a singer, and Butch is a basketball player. Bubbles is a self defense instructor for women ages fifteen to thirty. When I don't sing, I usually interpret for the kids from the middle school. Boomer is a baseball player. My body has changed a bit as a result of playing certain sports in college- my legs have muscle, and my arms are pretty strong.

**Buttercup's body has gotten stronger, but she is still a beauty. **


End file.
